


Waiting On You

by 8BitSkeleton



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, stepping on boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within one month of moving into the Fakehaus penthouse, Lawrence knew that he and Adam were insomnia buddies. Within three months, Lawrence knew that he had feelings for Adam. Within six months, Lawrence learns that he and Adam have more in common than what he first thought....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting On You

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a commission! first time writing foot fetish, and i think it worked out!

Lawrence has never been a stranger to insomnia. When he stays up late into the night on the computer rig in his room, either searching for more information about their upcoming job or simply fucking around, it’s because sleep has never come easily for him.

When he moved into the Fakehaus penthouse, he quickly learned that Adam suffered from the same affliction.

Now, a few months later, when they’ve shared late nights turning into early mornings, all 1 am makeshift cocktails and 3 am semi-quiet Halo runs, Lawrence feels better about his insomnia. Feels at ease in Adam’s presence, doesn’t feel guilty at the fact that he has a crush on Adam.

The crush, it flourished sometime around his third month of living in the penthouse, after two preceding months of infatuation which all started as soon as he laid eyes on Adam. Upon meeting him, Lawrence’s thought process went _beard, shoulders, eyes_. And he was a goner from that point on.

So, living together, being at ease, feeling comfortable. All it really boils down to is Lawrence being okay with becoming blackout drunk in front of Adam. He’s about 90% sure that his intoxicated self won’t let any secrets slip. He may be a drunk but he’s not an idiot.

Tonight, nothing is different. 2 am and neither are close to even becoming sleepy. Bruce all but carried Joel into bed with him, his bedroom door shutting next to Lawrence’s room, while James, Elyse, and Spoole fell asleep on each other on the couch in the living room. No one keeps tabs on Peake because he’s the one who keeps tabs on them (he’s probably asleep at this hour, though).

It’s around the time Adam turns off the TV in the living room, slips a blanket on the pile of three asleep there, that Lawrence sidles up next to Adam and asks in hushed tones, “Sleepy?”

Adam scoffs, pushing past Lawrence to turn off the light, and says, “Y’know, one of these days, that joke is gonna quit being funny.”

“It was never funny,” Lawrence shrugs. He follows Adam down the corridor where Lawrence, Joel, and James’ rooms reside. Adam makes sure all the doors are shut and the lights are off (and Lawrence knows he’s also making a mental count of his crew members in his head, a side effect of this criminal lifestyle).

Lawrence starts, “I was thinking, we could go swimming in that pool up there. Barely anyone ever uses it anyway.”

Adam says, “Lemme guess. Drunk swimming?”

Lawrence says, “Ah. Drunk _insomniac_ swimming. I’ve always wanted to know how that feels.”

Adam shrugs, “Sure. Maybe I’ll even get in with you.”

“That’s the ultimate dream and I won’t hold you to that.”

“Why?”

“Because I know you.”

Before Adam can protest, Lawrence slips into his dimly lit room and reaches underneath his computer desk, pulling out a bottle of whiskey, already half gone. Says, “Ready to go.”

Adam rolls his eyes, leans against the doorjamb of Lawrence’s room. “I’m assuming we’ll just drink from the bottle.”

Lawrence shrugs, sloshes the liquid in the bottle. “We can get cups if you want to but I just don’t see the point in getting them dirty.”

“It’s not like you do any of the dishes around here anyway.”

“Y’know, for the leader of a crime syndicate, you sure are a nagging mother sometimes.”

“Tell that to the gun hidden between my ass cheeks.”

“Oh, promise?”

“Fuck you.”

“Promise that too?”

“No. I’ll meet you upstairs, though.”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

By the time Adam pushes open the door leading to the swimming pool on the penthouse roof, Lawrence has already turned on its lights and its heater, has taken off his pants and his shoes, and is wading waist-deep in the water.

Lawrence waves Adam hello from his place overlooking the dark city, feeling the warmth of the water contrast with the breeze of the night.

Adam walks over, looking serene. He sits in the chair Lawrence has pulled up for his whiskey, unseating the half-empty bottle and cradling it in his hands. He asks, “Did you start without me?”

Splashing the warm water for emphasis, Lawrence says, “Did I start enjoying myself? Sure. Did I start drinking? Not yet.”

“I’m touched that you would wait for me when alcohol is involved,” Adam deadpans. He sets the bottle down by the leg of his chair, and the action directs Lawrence’s eyes down Adam’s clothed legs, down to his feet which sport a pair of flip flops, which looks hilarious in juxtaposition with his expensive and dark-colored jeans.

Lawrence really tries not to stare at Adam’s almost-bare feet. He really does. Adam would think he’s gross or something. He flits his eyes back up to Adam’s face, catches Adam’s eye, feels a shock run up his spine at the prospect of being caught _staring at his crew boss’ feet_.

Swallowing thickly, Lawrence does one of the best things he knows how to do. He deflects.

“Fancy a swim?” Lawrence asks, wading away and towards the edge of the infinity pool.

“Not really.”

“I’m not going to say I called it, but….”

“You are truly a god among men, Lawrence.”

“Please, call me Mr. Sonntag. Lawrence was my father.”

“Was dickhole your mother?”

“Harsh, dude.”

Adam smiles sardonically, leaning forward in his chair. From the corner of his eye, Lawrence watches as Adam shucks off his flip flops and lays his feet into the warm water softly. Lawrence’s mouth goes dry at the sight of the blue-yellow lights shining in the water and tinting Adam’s feet in shadowy blue. Adam wiggles his toes.

Not really feeling like it would be too invasive (even though Lawrence has ulterior motives that he can’t shake), Lawrence asks, casual as he can, “What size shoe are you?”

Adam takes just long enough to answer for Lawrence to start thinking of ways out of the conversation. But when he does speak, Adam says, “Uh, 9 and a half. Why?”

Lawrence shrugs. “Just… wondering.”

In the silence that follows, Adam reaches for the bottle of whiskey, uncaps it, and takes a swig. He offers Lawrence some and Lawrence, absolutely never the one to say no to alcohol, walks over, making small waves in the water.

As he closes in on Adam, hand going for a grip on the bottle (their fingers brushing), Lawrence becomes acutely aware that A, he jumped into the swimming pool in only his boxer briefs, and B, Adam’s feet are skimming the water inches from his stomach when he takes the bottle into his mouth.

Feeling the alcohol burn down his throat, Lawrence winces. Feeling the sleeplessness settle into his mind, he steels himself. He has a moment where he assesses the situation at hand. Assesses and choses, calculating the odds of failure.

He hands the whiskey back, watching Adam screw on the top again. Lawrence stands back at a comfortable distance, but still close enough to be in the range of Adam’s personal space.

Deciding that, yeah, he’s going to do this, he speaks, weighing his words, “Could I…” Stops, clears his throat. “You could totally say no, but could I touch your feet?”

Adam’s feet stop moving in the water. Lawrence sizes up Adam’s response. He’s expecting Adam to ask why again, expecting Adam to shrug or to say no, but instead—

Instead, Adam licks his lips. Says, “Yes.”

Lawrence takes a second to compose himself, his hands skimming the water at his sides. Adam’s feet have stopped moving in the water. He rests his heels on the edge of the pool, a few inches separating them.

Swallowing hard and not sparing a glance at Adam, Lawrence brings both hands to almost cradle Adam’s feet, one in each hand. Adam lets out a soft noise at that first, hesitant touch. Lawrence rubs his thumbs over the top of the feet, feeling the veins thrum and tendons shift under his touch. He lets out a long breath through his nose. Okay, Lawrence never thought he’d actually get this far, but here he is. Holy fuck. Adam’s feet are warm as hell.

Before he does anything else, Lawrence asks, “Are you okay with this?” His eyes flit to Adam’s face, seeking out eye contact but not finding it.

Adam nods. Takes a second before he says, “Yes. Keep… Do _something_.”

Oh. _Oh._ Lawrence chokes down the noise he’s poised to make. He lets go of Adam’s left foot, brings both hands around Adam’s right foot. Traces the shape of it with ghosting fingertips that make Adam shiver. He leans down.

Adjusting himself and his grip, Lawrence tugs Adam’s foot closer to his mouth. His lips barely even touching the skin for a second. Then, Lawrence presses a dry kiss to the juncture between Adam’s leg and foot, right next to the ankle. Adam leans back in his chair. Lawrence trails his kisses down, each one less chaste than the first.

When he gets to the tips of Adam’s toes, he pulls away, eyes again searching for Adam’s. This time he catches his gaze, and Adam looks, for lack of a better word, muddled. As if he’s confused as to how he got here, in this situation. Shit, Lawrence is wondering that, too.

So Lawrence, hands still holding Adam’s foot, asks, “Do you want me to stop?”

And Adam hesitates. Takes a breath. Says, in stern voice that Lawrence feels in his bones, “No. Don’t stop.”

Lawrence feels the weight of the moment fall on him. Feeling sub-space prick at the back of his mind, he exhales slowly, relishing the moment. He’s not falling into sub-space yet but holy hell is he happy that Adam is taking the reins here, even if it is in the subtle way he does everything else in his life.

“Okay,” Lawrence says, inhaling through his nose. “Okay, wait.”

Adam settles back in his chair as Lawrence lets go of Adam’s foot to pull himself out of the heated water and sits in front of Adam. He positions himself to kneel on the hard tiles and Adam makes a soft noise of approval; lifts his foot up into Lawrence’s field of view before Lawrence can go searching for it.

Lawrence’s hands go for it like a dying man to water. His fingers dig into the thick skin at the sole of Adam’s foot, his lips going back to the skin, this time kissing the inner arch almost reverently. Adam lets out a noise that sounds very much like a moan and it makes Lawrence tighten his grip, makes Adam push his foot into Lawrence’s mouth. Lawrence moves his lips down to the toes, kissing each one in turn, biting softly into the skin.

“You told me not to stop,” Lawrence mumbles against Adam’s skin. “I’m not going to stop unless you tell me to, because, fuck, _Adam_ —”

“Don’t stop—”

“ _Fuck_ , I won’t.”

Lawrence’s lips run from the top of Adam’s foot to the tips of his toes again, feeling the smooth skin shift as Adam tenses and relaxes under his ministrations. Lawrence licks along the line of a vein, mouth tracing its way onto the sole of Adam’s foot. Adam moans softly as Lawrence licks there, too, all over the sole, as if cleaning it.

It’s not that Lawrence doesn’t notice he’s getting hard from this, it’s that he’s hoping _Adam_ doesn’t notice he’s getting hard from this. But before Lawrence can stop himself, he takes back his hand and digs the heel of it over the head of his cock, more out of habit than anything else.

And, as Lawrence hoped he wouldn’t, Adam notices.

“Wait,” Adam says, sounding sort of breathless. “Wait, are you—? Fuck. Really?”

Lawrence says, “I—”

Adam licks his lips. Says, “Wait, I want to— Can I help?”

Lawrence nods, too stunned to answer properly. Adam shakes his foot out of Lawrence’s slack grasp and positions it over the outline of Lawrence’s hard cock in his wet boxer briefs. Lawrence bites his lip.

Adam says, “Tell me how much you want it.” He presses his big toe to the base of Lawrence’s erection. “Tell me. Beg me.”

Lawrence feels his breath punched out of him. He curls in on himself fractionally at the touch of Adam’s toe. Says, “Please. Please step on my dick. Please.”

Repositioning his foot, Adam says, “Good boy,” and it makes Lawrence suppress a shiver. Adam presses the length of his foot onto Lawrence’s dick, rubbing circles on the clothed head of it with his toes.

Moaning shakily, Lawrence feels Adam moving his foot up and down in a rhythm that makes Lawrence’s hips stutter.

Adam presses down harder on Lawrence and it’s the pressure that makes Lawrence feel like _holy shit_ , he’s having his dick stepped on by the guy he’s had a crush on for months now. By the feet he’s been surreptitiously checking out every now and then. Fuck, this feels like a fucking wet dream—

“Lawrence, fuck, you look fucking debauched,” Adam says, his stern voice tinged with a sort of desperation.

Lawrence nods. Says, “I— I’ve been, I’ve wanted this for, _fuck_ , months now.”

Adam hums, drags his foot up roughly. “Me too, baby, You should’ve said something.”

“Like, like what? _H—hi, I want to lick your feet?_ ”

“It would’ve worked is all I’m saying. Oh, shit. Are you leaking?”

Lawrence dips a finger into his waistband, over the head of his dick. And yep, that’s precum. Yep, he is leaking. Half-embarrassed and half-completely turned on, he licks the precum off his finger. Says, “I seem to be, yes.”

“Fuck. That’s hot.” Adam says, and for a second, Lawrence swears he’s going to kiss him.

Instead, Adam leans back in his chair, presses back onto Lawrence’s cock. The pressure Adam puts on his dick feels stifling. Feels like lead, feels like heaven. Adam moves his foot up and down unmercilessly, roughly, just this side of too painful. Lawrence swirls his hips into the pleasure anyway, feeling the beginnings of an orgasm start at the bottom of his belly. He groans shakily, hears Adam whisper, _Just like that, baby. Just like_ —

Desperate for it, Lawrence grinds his hips up into the heel of Adam’s foot, feels it catch against the water-wet base of his cock, feels his orgasm unfurl inside him. He throws his head back, moans on an exhale, feels his body shudder as his cock pulses under Adam’s pressure.

In his post-orgasm haze, Lawrence hears Adam say, “God damn.”

Recovering his breath turns out to be a chore because Adam’s pressure and rhythm only ease up enough for the feeling to leave Lawrence shivery with overstimulation. Lawrence says, “Adam—”

Adam shushes him. Asks, “What if I keep going? Do you think you could come again?”

Lawrence feels his breath get lodged in his throat. Says, “Adam, I _can’t_ —”

Adam shushes him again, this time easing the pressure and rhythm completely. He retracts his foot and sets it between Lawrence’s open thighs. Says, “Okay baby. I won’t.”

Feeling a calmness set over him, Lawrence exhales. Says, “Thanks.”

Adam smiles, sort of self-satisfied. “No problem.”

Lawrence shakes his head, “No, I mean _thanks._ For, well. Everything.”

“Hey,” Adam leans forward in his chair, hand landing on Lawrence’s cheek. Lawrence feels the warmth of it seep into his skin. Adam’s voice is soft as he finishes with, “It was my pleasure.”

Lawrence nods, slowly. The tenuous moment between them snaps when Adam leans back in his chair. Lawrence takes that as a sign that he should probably get up. So he does.

His knees almost buckle under his weight when he gets up. Lawrence catches himself on Adam’s shoulder, Adam’s hand coming to rest on top of his. He swears he can see Adam’s smug grin from the corner of his eye. He takes shaky step forward, feeling the cum in his underwear getting tacky. He grimaces.

Lawrence takes five steps towards the door of the penthouse, absently looking at the sky. And he feels… sleepy. Actually sleepy. Says, “I think you tired me out.”

“Really?”

“Really. Congratulations.”

Adam rolls his eyes and waves Lawrence off. “Go ejoy your hard-earned rest, then.”

Lawrence turns his body to face Adam. Hands on his hips, he says, “What, you’re not coming with me?”

Adam looks incredulous as he asks, “You want me in bed with you?”

Shrugging, Lawrence admits, “Well, for starters, yeah.”

“Okay.” Adam exhales and gets up from the chair. “Okay, but if you kick in your sleep, I swear—”

“You’ll use that gun hidden between your ass cheeks on me?”

Adam shrugs, walks over to Lawrence. “Yeah, something like that.”

“I would love to see that,” Lawrence bumps their shoulders together.

Adam reciprocates the shoulder bump, “Yeah, I bet you would.” He leans into Lawrence’s side.

They make their way back into the penthouse, quipping at each other all the way. The whiskey by the chair Adam left sits forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> [(tumbl)](http://shiphaus.co.vu/)


End file.
